Finding My Father
by SweetChinMusic115
Summary: My name is Helena. I am the daughter of Cassandra, searching for my father after my cousin Patroklos returns home. My mother always spoke highly of the wielder of the Spirit Sword, so I figure he is my father, and I am going to find him with a little help… a Frenchman named Raphael Sorel. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Prologue

Okay! This idea just popped into my brain and I thought "why the hell not?" Rated T for little things, like language and content. Helena is the cover art, I just modified Cassandra's SCIV art a bit, changing colors, etc.

**I don't own Soul Calibur or any of its characters. First chapter is after SCIV, all the others are after SCV.**

Seventeen years earlier…

Cassandra was sitting peacefully in her new home, awaiting her love, Siegfried. He would be along any moment now, especially after her letter to him. She remembered the letter in detail:

_Dear Siegfried,_

_It is I, Cassandra. I have news for the both of us. I have given birth, however unexpectedly, to our daughter. Her name is Helena. I need to see you. _

_Love, _

_Cassandra_

Cassandra sighed as she heard her daughter cry for milk. She got up from her chair to get her daughter and fed her.

"My beautiful Helena. Your father is on the way." She said.

Helena was fair-haired, like both her parents, and had her mother's eyes. But something about her just made Cassandra know she was Siegfried's daughter, some aura just seemed to reveal it.

There was a knock on the cottage door. Cassandra smiled as Helena had eaten her fill, put the baby down, and fixed her clothing. She answered the door to Siegfried, who, for once, wasn't wearing armor, but clothing similar to Rothion's.

"A daughter?" He asked.

"_Our _daughter." Cassandra said. She led Siegfried into the cottage, to Helena's crib; the one Rothion had built for Pyrrha, long ago. Siegfried looked at the little life.

"She's beautiful." He said gently, his bare hand touching the infant's cheek.

"She'll be like you. I just know she will." Cassandra said.

"Helena." Siegfried said.

"I wrote you the letter because I need to be married soon, Siegfried. Our daughter's reputation depends on it." Cassandra said.

Siegfried looked into Cassandra's ocean-green eyes. Cassandra noted there was a look of concern in Siegfried's eyes.

"What is it?" Cassandra asked.

"It's that, I cannot marry you now. Not unless you want to be separated from your family." Siegfried said.

"The Swarzwind. You've band it back together, didn't you?" Cassandra demanded quietly, not wanting to disturb Helena.

"I have, for the better, this time." Siegfried said.

"I will follow you." Cassandra said.

"You shouldn't. Your family needs you." Siegfried said.

"Our daughter needs _you_." Cassandra said, her voice dropping an octave instead of raising one.

"What do you want me to do? I cannot marry you now. If you would have told me you were pregnant…" Siegfried said.

"I didn't know! I gave birth the day Sophitia died!" Cassandra snapped, amazingly not waking Helena.

"Cassandra…" Siegfried said.

"Rothion has a brother. He'll claim Helena if you will not." Cassandra said.

"Cassandra?" Siegfried asked.

"You have a choice. Marry me, and take us with you, or Rothion will have his brother marry me and claim your daughter as his." Cassandra hissed.

Siegfried was torn. He wanted to be a part of his daughter's life, but since he was finding a new wielder for the Spirit Sword, he couldn't let his daughter be a part of it, for she could easily become the new wielder. He sighed.

"Do as you wish." Siegfried said.

"Get out." Cassandra said.

Siegfried did as he was told and left, his heart torn in two. Meanwhile, Cassandra's heart broke steadily as well. But she would not abandon her daughter.

Cassandra married Rothion's brother, Paris, hurriedly, to avoid any gossips in Athens. Paris claimed Helena as his, but never let Cassandra forget it, not until the birth of Chloe, two years after Helena was born.

Siegfried never entered Athens again. He did once, and felt too much and left.

Cassandra never let Helena believe Paris was her father. She told Helena of Siegfried, the wielder of the Spirit Sword, who would one day come to take Helena, Cassandra, and Chloe away from Paris.

Helena always believed her mother.

_*)+(*_

There's the background to the story. As I said, it may not be very good because I got this idea right off the top of my head. BTW Helena is pronounced without the 'H' sound so it sounds like "El-lay-na." Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Departure**

**K, here we go again. From this point on, the story will be in Helena's POV, in 1****st**** Person POV. Just thought I'd let you know. And the rest of the story will be set after the events of SCV.**

**Disclaimers in Chapter One. Here's Helena's Character Info:**

**Helena Alexandra**

**Age: 17**

**Birth date: March 17****th**

**Birthplace: Athens, Ottoman Empire (Greece)**

**Height: 5'7 **

**Weight: Unknown (Refuses to reveal)**

**Weapon: Short Sword and Small Shield **

**Weapon name: Digamma Sword and Nemea Shield (Both have been reforged since previous use)**

**Discipline: Memories of Sophitia * Athenian Style**

**Family:**

**Mother/ Cassandra **

**Father/ Has never met him**

**Stepfather/ Paris **

**Sister/ Chloe **

**Horse/ Winter**

**BTW… Helena has no idea who her father is, but suspects it's the former wielder of Soul Calibur, since her mother always spoke of him so highly. And the cover art's Helena, for sure, I used Cassandra's art from SCIV and enhanced some things, changed some colors. And by "Memories of Sophitia" I mean that Helena's style is similar to her deceased aunt. Don't be too mad at me, but I went all Speedy Gonzales on you guys! There'll be another chapter after this today! **

I woke from a deep sleep. I yawned as I rose with the moon. My mother and Paris would still be asleep, as would Chloe. I sat up in my bed, clutching the silver sword pendant my mother had bought for me when I was a young girl, almost ten years ago.

I was now seventeen, ready to see the world as I saw fit. I knew Mother wouldn't let me, but it was my choice.

I rose from my bed, listening through the open window for my pure white mare, Winter. She is so in tune with my actions, she will whinny when I wake up.

Much to my mother's dismay, I was leaving with her reforged sword and shield, leaving Athens, to find the "wielder of the Spirit Sword." Mother never told me his name. I knew one thing by that. The wielder of the Spirit Sword was my father.

As I pulled on a white cotton shirt, that showed much of my arms, black leather pants, and equestrian boots, Winter whinnied softly.

"In a minute, Winter." I whispered.

I quickly looked underneath my bed for the reforged sword and shield. I had self-taught myself by watching my mother. She often trained, since Paris never lifted a finger to protect our family, even when the woman my mother dubbed "the woman that killed Sophitia" had come to take Chloe and I away from our home. Mother had to defend us herself.

I grasped the weapons, putting the sword in a steel sheath on my hip, and strapping a leather strap around my torso like a quiver to secure the shield on my back. I opened the door to my bedroom quietly, and then shut it in the same manner. I quietly moved through the house to the outside. I ran to the stables, my long, white-blond hair flowing behind me. I glanced back once I was at the stables, just to assure myself that no one saw me.

I walked to Winter's stall. She whinnied softly again.

"That's right, we're out of here as of now." I whispered.

I only put a bridle on Winter. Paris, Chloe, or Mother would notice if a saddle was gone. I opened the stall door and led Winter out, shutting the door behind her quietly. I swung up onto the mare's back, gathering the reins into my hands. I gently kicked the mare's sides and she walked out of the stables.

By morning, I was out of Athens, prepared for the long journey ahead of me.

X~{-^-}~X

Winter and I had made it to an inn far north of Athens. It was past midday, and I figured my mare needed to stop and rest, as did I. I had the inn workers feed and water her. I was eating a meal as a man stopped by my table.

"Cassandra?" He asked.

I felt a malevolent spirit in this man as I looked up to him. His eyes were crimson red, and his hair was a fair blonde. I stood up to feel safer.

"I am not Cassandra." I stated.

"You look just like her. You have to be." His Greek was fluent, but he had a hint of a French accent.

"I am not my mother." I stated again.

"Mother? Cassandra had a whelp?" He asked.

"I am not a whelp. I am a fully grown woman, choosing to leave her home of her own accord." I said.

The man drew a sword. I turned around to grab my sword and shield.

"You want a fight? I'll give you one!" I claimed.

"Get ready, foolish girl." The man said.

The fight was over. I had won, but the inn was in shambles. The man was amazingly strong, and I was about to kill him when his sword fell to the ground. The merciful part of me kicked in and I let him free. He stood up.

"You freed me? Foolish!" He spat.

"I am not foolish. I know pain when I see it." I said calmly. I did see pain, too, in the man's eyes.

"I have no pain." He said.

"You lost a child. You miss her terribly. You want her back, but you don't know how to get her back." I said.

The man froze. He looked me in the eye as if I was a soothsayer. He turned away.

"How did you know?" He asked quietly.

"My mother felt the loss of her niece terribly, almost like she had lost her own child." I said.

The man faced me again. His crimson eyes seemed to stare right into my soul.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Helena." I said.

"Well, Helena, what takes you away from your mother?" He asked.

"My father. She always spoke of 'the wielder of the Spirit Sword.' I figure he is my father." I said.

"Wielder of the Spirit Sword?" He asked.

"You know him?" I asked.

"Of course. He is now the former wielder, of course." He said absently.

"Can you take me to him?" I asked.

"I can, for a price." He said.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"Help me find my daughter." He said.

"Fair enough." I said, turning to leave the inn.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To get my horse." I said simply.

"I shall go with you." He said.

"I don't need protection." I snapped, looking at him.

"If you are Cassandra's daughter, you are in dire need of it." He sneered, leaving the inn.

"Hey! Wait up!" I said, following him.

_*)+(*_

**And there's chapter two. What do you think of Helena? A little bit like Cassandra, a little bit like Sophitia, and a little bit like Siegfried, all mixed into one person! And the background about Sieg and Cass will be unraveled as Helena gets to know Raphael, guaranteed. Maybe after this I'll do a one-shot prequel on Cass's feelings for Sieg and for Raph before Helena's birth. I don't know! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Protection?

**Replying to my two reviews! **

**DarkStar56: Thanks! And I'll give some background as Helena digs it up, in other words, we find out what happens as Helena does. But I'll tell you this, Raph is involved heavily in Sieg and Cass's relationship! **

**PieAnimeOtaku: Thanks! I'm updating two chapters this time, but I'll keep working on this story! **

I walked to the stable, the Frenchman right beside me the whole way. I didn't speak a word. Once we were in the stables, I got Winter ready as he walked up behind me with a huge black stallion. We rode out of the small village and through Greece. By nightfall, we had made it to the northern border. We stopped for a moment, just to gather our bearings. I made it a mission for the Frenchman to tell me his name, and why he felt the urge to protect me.

"You never told me your name." I pointed out.

"I am a man that needs no name." The Frenchman said.

"I can tell by your accent you're not Greek. You're French." I said calmly.

The man looked at me, his crimson eyes seeming to draw out my soul from my very flesh. I cringed and Winter reared. The man backed away with a chuckle.

"Unlike your mother, you choose your battles wisely." He said.

"What's your name? Tell me and I won't be a pest." I insisted.

"You are a pest, much like your mother." He said. My jaw dropped, and I reached a hand out to slap him, but he caught my hand right before it hit his face. He backed me up until I felt a wall, or a tree, I cannot remember. I only know I couldn't move.

"Protective of your family. Like Cassandra." He said, his jaw set in a tight grimace.

"How do you know her?" I asked.

"A little before she met your father, there was reason to make sure the angel was protected." He said, his face only inches from mine.

"'Angel?'" I asked.

The man shook his head and said, "Never mind that."

"Well now that you've mentioned my mother as an 'angel' I cannot forget." I said. The man looked into my eyes, spooking like a horse would. He freed me, but I was curious.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Your eyes…" He shook his head.

"What about them?" I asked.

"They changed colors, from that delicate green to a bright blue." The man said, still shaking his head. He murmured something, and I cocked my head.

"Nothing, Helena. I suppose you win." He said.

"Win what?" I asked.

"Me saying my name. My name is Raphael Sorel." Raphael said. The name sounded familiar. Had my mother mentioned him? I smiled through my confusion.

"It is nice to formally meet you, Raphael." I said cheerfully.

X~{-^-}~X

Raphael and I continued on. I suppose the pair of us were as different as night and day on first glance, with his horse being black and mine being white. Winter stopped suddenly. Raphael stopped when Winter and I did.

"What is wrong?" Raphael asked.

"It is Winter. She won't move. She must sense something I don't." I answered, dismounting my mare. Raphael dismounted his steed, tethering him to a tree when we both heard the sound of a crow calling.

"Damn." Raphael muttered.

"What?" I asked.

Very suddenly, a girl with purple eyes appeared, holding a large ring. She smiled and laughed.

"Well, seems baby bird finally flew away from the nest! Oh, dear, how you look like your mother!" She said gleefully. I cringed, and Winter snorted, pawing the ground.

"Winter, no." I crooned to the mare as I tethered her to a tree.

"And so good with animals! I bet your mother never expected that!" The girl laughed. Winter struck out with a front leg. She didn't like this girl. I focused on the girl a little while longer, and then I recognized her.

"You!" I admonished.

"Haha! You remember me, little Helena?" She asked. I didn't answer, just drew my weapons. The girl went from jolly to gloomy within a moment. Raphael stepped in front of me.

"Tira, the girl's young. She doesn't know better." Raphael negotiated.

"She knows better. Why would she draw her weapons?" Tira demanded, her voice mirthless. I shivered a little bit as a crow landed on her shoulder. Winter freed herself and barreled over Tira.

"Winter!" I called to the mare, catching her mane on the run, throwing myself onto my mare's back. Raphael was close behind me on his steed.

_*)+(*_

**What do you think? Helena's eyes changing so suddenly? I would be a little freaked, since they went from green to bright blue! Helena's look will change throughout the story a little bit, chapter by chapter. And Helena will find out a little bit of how her parents met next chapter, rest assured. Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Truths

**Responding to DarkStar56:**

**Okay? Weird I've always thought Sieg's eyes were blue. But I'll figure out something for the whole eye-changing thing. Maybe have Soul Calibur involved in it somehow, like how Soul Edge made Raph's eyes red, and Soul Calibur makes Helena's eyes blue at times. Idk, I'll figure something out, right?**

**And... Sorry about taking so long! I've had the flu... Damn it anyway!  
**

Raphael and I continued in silence after our escape from Tira. Facing that woman again after so many years, it had been daunting. Without my mother there to protect me, I had been frightened, but willing to attack when needed.

Yet Raphael was there to protect me. He was a father without his daughter, and I was a daughter without her father.

"You have been awfully quiet, Helena. Cat got your tongue?" Raphael asked.

"No, just lost in thought." I answered absently.

Silence passed until Raphael said, "You recognized Tira."

I nodded and said, "She tried to kidnap my sister and I ten years ago."

"She failed." Raphael said.

"Miserably. My mother chased her out of Athens." I had a hint of gloom in my voice.

"There's something else." Raphael said.

I sighed and said, "My stepfather never did anything to protect me, or my half-sister. Nothing. My mother did everything."

Raphael chuckled mirthlessly. He said something, but I didn't hear. I smelled a distinct scent of smoke on the wind as Raphael and I entered the Holy Roman Empire.

We didn't realize we were running right into a battleground. Raphael and I saw a figure clad in azure armor and he cursed.

"What?" I asked.

"First Tira, now the Azure Knight. Helena, listen to me carefully." Raphael said. I nodded as I looked into Raphael's crimson eyes.

"Get to the other side of the battleground and wait for me there. Take the trees." Raphael said, steering his steed into the fight. I steered Winter away from it. My mare and I ran through the forest surrounding the battlefield. A lone swordsman stopped us. Winter reared, her legs striking the man, knocking him over. Winter whinnied in triumph, but it drew the Azure Knight's attention to us. He laughed maniacally.

"Damn." I whispered, driving my legs into Winter's sides, making the mare go into a full gallop. We went back out of sight, Winter and I just a white flash in anyone's sight.

Raphael distracted the Azure Knight long enough to be knocked off his steed. I steered my mare towards the Azure Knight, my sword drawn. As it clashed with his, Winter reared, legs flailing again. The knight faltered, and I dismounted my mare, looking the knight in his black sclera, and his crimson irises. I grasped my shield. The Azure Knight laughed maniacally again.

"A strong warrior woman. A soul worthy of feeding!" The knight said.

"I won't give you a chance to!" I shouted, lunging at the knight.

As we sparred, I felt a ring in my soul, and saw a vision in my eye. It was of a man with long hair and bright blue eyes, fighting with the Azure Knight, as I was then. One thing defined the man, a scar over his right eye.

While I wasn't paying attention, the Azure Knight knocked me to the ground. He staggered back suddenly.

"It can't be…" the knight said.

"Can't be what?" I demanded.

"Child of Siegfried." The knight growled. His sword came down, missing my body as I dodged, but I felt the tip run over my left eye and yowled in pain as blood came out. I held the wound gingerly.

"You bastard!" I shouted, releasing the wound, holding my left eye closed. I felt a hand grasp my cotton shirt, pulling me onto Winter. I recognized Raphael as he steered the horse to a run. I held on tight, leaving the Azure Knight behind me.

X~{-^-}~X

Raphael and I made it to a small village, where the village doctor tended my eye. I learned I wouldn't go blind; I would just have a scar. Raphael looked at me in awe.

"What is it this time?" I asked.

"You just look more like your father at the moment, except your eyes are back to that delicate shade of green." Raphael said.

"The Azure Knight said my father's name was Siegfried." I said softly.

A few moments of silence passed. It wasn't tense silence, but silence searching for words. Raphael sighed.

"You would have learned sooner or later. Siegfried Schuafften is your father's name." Raphael said.

I practically sprung up from the bed in joy, but Raphael pulled me back down, his face grim. The look in his eyes was hurt.

"Raphael…" I said, gooseflesh covering my arms.

"Your mother has never told you how she met your father?" Raphael asked.

"No, well…" I sighed, then continued on, "Paris never wanted her to speak of him. She only did when she and I were in the shrine, praying to Hephaestus."

"Cassandra? Praying? I see that hard to believe." Raphael said.

"She only prayed when Paris was drunk enough. He never laid a finger on me, but he did on Chloe, his own daughter! Mother never could do anything about it. When Paris is drunk, he seems to be stronger. Mother and I could escape quietly." I had to stop, I was about to cry. Raphael wiped away a fallen tear.

"But Chloe was left behind." Raphael said. I simply nodded. I was being vulnerable. If anything or anyone attacked at that moment, I was useless. My jaw set as silent tears; tears left unshed for many years, fell. Raphael drew me into his chest, and I was amazed at the gesture.

"I think I understand. You want to find Siegfried, and hope you can help your mother and sister by finding him." Raphael said.

"Yes." I whispered. I backed away from Raphael, looking into his crimson eyes, and feeling an unexpected pull towards him. Our foreheads touched, then I felt his lips on mine, just a whisper of contact. Then he pulled away, leaving me dazed.

"Raphael?" I asked.

"This is wrong." Raphael said.

I stayed silent, wanting him to continue.

"This is because I loved your mother first. You look exactly like her." Raphael said. His hand cupped my right cheek.

"How did my mother and father meet? I assume you know." I said. Raphael grimaced, then sighed. He stood up, looking away.

"Siegfried and Cassandra fought after the blades became an Embrace of Souls. Right after, Siegfried released the blades from each other. I gave Cassandra quite a bit of information on the Spirit Sword, and fell in love with those delicate green eyes that you Alexandras seem to carry. She and I became close, but then Siegfried and Cassandra met whilst she was traveling with me before the two swords, good and evil became silent for years. Siegfried said the right things, but then went on his own, not wanting to harm either of us. Cassandra and I never saw him until your mother made Soul Edge and Soul Calibur go silent months later." Raphael said.

"There's more. I can tell." I said.

"Impatient, like your mother. Cassandra stabbed Soul Edge with Soul Calibur. Soul Edge went silent, but Soul Calibur spoke to her. Something about cleansing the world of evil. She inexplicably broke the blade with her bare hands. The Spirit Sword had crystallized Siegfried. She released him. I was left behind. Sophitia died. I heard Cassandra had been absolutely devastated and suddenly took ill the same day. I now realize, she birthed you. Siegfried's daughter. His only child." Raphael said.

"You loved her, and lost her. There must have been something that made her leave you. I see no reason to." I said. Raphael turned around and gave me a wan smile.

"There is a deep reason. As there was a deep reason for her to choose Paris over your father." Raphael said.

"Tell me. I need to know what I will be up against." I said.

"If you insist, dear Helena. I am a cursed man. My eyes are not a natural shade because the Evil Blade transformed me long ago. It was your father that made it happen." Raphael said.

_*)+(*_

**Okay. Now you have a little background on how Sieg got Cass pregnant, a little bit on how Raph feels about Sieg and Cass, and how Raph was hurt by Cass's choice. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Impossible

**DarkStar56: Well, the next chapter's here earlier than I expected. WAY earlier than I expected. Helena's going to be very confused in this chapter... and we'll see a couple of familiar faces :-) **

"What?" I asked. It wasn't possible. My father was the former wielder of the Spirit Sword. He wouldn't have made it possible for Raphael to transform like this, not with the Evil Blade. Would he?

"Your father has a past. A past as the host for the Evil Blade, Helena. He was the Azure Knight at one time." Raphael said.

Is that why my vision I saw showed my father with sorrow and regret in his eyes?

"You hesitate." Raphael said sharply.

"Its not true." I said.

"It is." Raphael said. I got out of the bed, quickly pulling on my leather boots, and grabbing my weapons. Raphael looked at me in confusion. As I tried to leave, he grasped my arm.

"Where are you possibly going?" Raphael asked.

"If you are slandering my father, I might as well leave." I snapped.

"I do not slander. I speak the truth." Raphael said. I turned on him, cheeks heated with anger, retrieving my arm from his grasp.

"You do not! It's impossible! Why would the former wielder of the Evil Blade then wield the Spirit Sword?" I demanded. Raphael laughed. This was a side of the man I hadn't seen before. I shivered in slight fear, slight anxiety.

"He wanted redemption." Raphael said after his laugh. His crimson eyes were focused directly on me, making me very uncomfortable. I shifted my weight slightly. Raphael's hand came to my right upper arm, grasping it gently. My mouth went dry.

"Dear Helena… you don't know half of the things your father has pulled." Raphael said.

"That is why I intend to find him!" I snapped. I snatched my arm away again.

"The truth is more than you can handle!" Raphael said.

"More than I can handle? More than I can handle?" I snapped.

"You are acting just like your mother did when she found out your father was the former wielder of Soul Edge!" Raphael snapped.

"Then I suppose I'm doing something right! I am my mother's daughter, after all, aren't I?" I demanded.

Silence came through the room. Ice seemed to cover my body as I stared at Raphael. The heat left my cheeks, but the anger remained. I turned away, headed for the door. Raphael didn't even want to stop me it seemed.

I felt a blow to the back of my head. Darkness engulfed me in warm arms.

X~{-^-}~X

"_Helena!" A woman cried. I spun around to see a woman who looked similar to my mother, but she had a softer look in her eye. I approached the woman. _

"_Yes?" I asked._

"_My, you are exactly like your mother, but you have been blessed." The woman said. _

"_Sophitia?" I asked. _

_Sophitia smiled and said, "Yes. Helena, you have been truly blessed." _

"_What do you mean?" I asked. _

"_The Spirit Sword. Soul Calibur." Sophitia said. _

"_What about it?" I asked. _

"_It's in your blood." Sophitia said. _

"_How?" I asked. _

"_When your mother shattered the blade, the same thing happened to her that happened to me when I shattered the evil blade, except she could remove the shards herself, she wasn't injured." Sophitia said. _

"_She has one shard in her body? That passed its energy onto me?" I asked. _

"_Yes, very correct." Sophitia said. _

I woke riding in a covered wagon. I saw Winter out the back, but two black horses out the front. Raphael was driving the horses. I snuck my way to the back of the wagon, untying Winter silently. As the knot came loose, I jumped from the wagon and onto Winter's back. She whinnied loudly enough for Raphael to be alerted.

"Damn it, Winter!" I cursed as I steered my mare in a gallop in the other direction. I knew that covered wagons were hard to turn around, especially on the kind of trail we were on. If I could get far enough ahead of Raphael I could continue my search alone.

Then I heard the sound of pounding hoof beats behind my mare and I. I cursed and made Winter duck into the forest. She may have been white and easy to see, but too fast for anyone to catch. We crossed a creek and jumped quite a few logs.

Winter and I made it to the other end of the makeshift trail she and I had made. We were in an open field. I looked on the horizon, finding almost a whole army, some on horseback, others not, approaching. Winter reared, and I held on so I wouldn't fall.

As the mare's front hooves met the ground again, I was knocked off of Winter from behind, and the mare reared again, striking out with her front hooves.

I was hauled to my feet.

"Shouldn't have ran, dear Helena…" Raphael whispered into my ear. I saw his blade come out, reaching my throat. The cold metal pressed to my skin.

"Raphael!" A man yelled. I looked up to see a knight with a large broadsword in his hand. His hair was blond, and his eyes were concerned, and over one of those eyes was a scar.

Raphael and the man conversed in a language foreign to me. I had no idea what was being said. Winter hadn't settled, but she was being held steady. Fear and panic set in quickly and quietly as Raphael's sword moved. I yelped.

"Raphael, what the hell are you doing?" I yelled in Greek. The man looked at me.

"Cassandra?" He asked.

"No, you dimwit! She's Cassandra's whelp. Can't you see it?" Raphael snapped in Greek. The man stared at me.

"Helena…" The man said more confidently. There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Father?" I asked, and then gasped when Raphael moved his sword again.

"See, Siegfried? I hold this girl's life in my hands now. I could simply end her life, or I could torture her, or whatever I feel like." Raphael said.

_Listen to me._ Sophitia said to me.

"Raphael, Helena has no part in this! She's innocent. Let her go." Siegfried said in Greek.

_Little Helena, listen to me…_ Sophitia said.

"I cannot let her go. You stole my angel, I shall now steal yours." Raphael said.

"You demented bastard!" I snapped. Raphael pressed the flat side of his sword closer to my neck.

"Silence! You might live." Raphael stared at Siegfried evilly.

_Helena, do exactly as I say. _Sophitia said.

"I will do exactly as you say…" I whispered. I was talking to Sophitia, but Raphael seemed pleased.

"Excellent. Seems the girl has sense. Come with me Helena." Raphael said, dragging me back towards the forest.

_There is a tree behind you. Use it. _Sophitia said.

I sighed and backed Raphael into the tree. Raphael lost his breath and I shot out from underneath his sword, but only for Raphael to trip me letting me fall to the ground. I yelped in surprise, turned myself towards Raphael, and saw the tip of his sword aimed directly for my throat. I froze in fear.

"Little things like that will get you killed." Raphael said. I whimpered in fear.

"Raphael! Let her go!" Siegfried commanded.

"I will not. Helena's life is in my hands." Raphael said. For some reason, his eyes were glowing.

"Raphael, please." I pleaded. I heard Winter snort. I saw the tip of his sword come closer to my throat. I shook in fear. I had never felt so vulnerable in my life. I had to accept it; Raphael held my life in his hands. I felt tears burn my eyes.

"Please." I whispered. At that moment, Winter came barreling through the men, attacking Raphael herself. His sword was knocked away. I grasped the sword and calmed my mare. Raphael now lied on the ground. I watched as men hauled Raphael to his feet and put him in chains. I felt an arm around me. I looked into my father's eyes for the first time.

"Are you all right?" Siegfried asked. I felt something within me break loose, and I sobbed into his chest. Siegfried brought me close to him. I felt powerful arms hold me in a hold that seemed like he would never let me go again.

_*)+(*_

**Cutting off the chapter at that. This chapter was slightly challenging. And what do you guys thing about Sophitia's wanting to help the niece she had never met? Is it even Sophitia, or is it the Spirit Sword trying to get a new wielder? Review and find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Spirit

I stopped sobbing after a while. My father smiled at me.

"What?" I asked. I didn't know why he was smiling at me.

"You look so much like your mother. But that wound…" He said, referring to the new cut over my left eye.

"Recent. The Azure Knight gave it to me." I said.

"My poor daughter." My father said.

"No, please. No pity. I don't need it." I said. Siegfried smiled.

"That's fair enough." He said. He patted Winter's shoulder. Winter nickered at him.

"You have a wonderful steed here. She's protective of you." Siegfried said.

"Mother and I raised her from a mere foal about to die. Since she's all white, she was undesirable as a breeding mare or a warhorse. I wanted her, though. Mother, Chloe, and I nursed her back to health." I said, looking at Winter.

"Chloe?" Siegfried asked.

"My younger sister. Paris's daughter." I said. Siegfried grimaced. I could tell he loved my mother, and hearing that she had another child with another man had to be hard on him.

"Where will they take Raphael?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know. Far away from you." Siegfried said.

"He never acted that way with me before I mentioned your name. Then he became hostile." I said.

Siegfried sighed and said, "He and I have a history with your mother. And a history overall."

A woman with white hair and stunning, almost mythical eyes, walked up to Siegfried and gasped when she looked me in the eye.

"Viola! What is it?" Siegfried asked.

"She's the one." Viola said.

"The what?" Siegfried asked.

"The wielder. She has an aura of pure light. Not a speck of darkness." Viola said.

"She can't be." Siegfried said.

"What?" I whimpered. The wielder? Of what?

"The wielder of Soul Calibur, young one." Viola said.

"The Spirit Sword… It's still alive?" I asked.

"Seems Patroklos failed in balancing the world." Siegfried said.

"Balancing?" I asked. I was clueless to what was happening.

"Hush. You'll be fine." Viola said.

"No! I won't be! My mother tried to keep me away from this stupid battle between light and dark!" I claimed. Viola walked up to me, and stared into my eyes.

"Your mother has a connection with the Swords and with Siegfried, as do you. You are related to Siegfried by blood." She said

"She's my daughter." Siegfried said. Viola looked between my father and I. She smiled.

"It is meant. _You _shall help bring balance." She said. I sighed.

"I am not getting involved. It isn't my fight." I said.

"However, it is." Viola said.

"How?" I asked.

"The Spirit Sword lives in you. Shall its influence disappear, you will die." Viola said.

"Some kind of balance! I have to die before the world is balanced?" I asked.

"No. If the Spirit Sword and the Evil Blade become one… you and the one who holds the Evil Blade dear shall live." Viola said.

I stared at the woman blankly. I was scared out of my mind. I wanted my mother. The most primal instinct within me called for my mother, for safety. I sucked in a breath, and then let it out slowly and raggedly. Was this my destiny?

"Do you accept your fate?" Viola asked.

"How can I? If I don't I die, if I do, I might die anyway." I said.

"Dying is a fear to face, but not one I wanted you to face until you were a grandmother." Siegfried said.

I sighed. I was lost.

"Helena!" I heard a familiar voice call. I spun around and saw a figure with light brown hair and crystal blue eyes. I recognized her immediately. It was my sister, Chloe. She was riding our brown mare Autumn, Winter's half-sister.

"Chloe?" I yelled. Chloe and Autumn came down the hill at a dead run. They stopped within mere feet of us. Chloe jumped off of Autumn and I embraced her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Mother told me to run. She said she'd rather face Father's wrath than have me…" Chloe trailed off. I snarled, bringing Chloe closer to me.

"It's all right now. What did Paris do?" I asked.

"He… he almost killed me, Helena." Chloe began to sob. I looked over my sister's shoulder at my father, who had a look of absolute anger in his eyes.

He still loved my mother.

"The bastard." I said. Chloe backed away from me to look me in the eye. She then saw the new wound.

"Helena! Your eye!" Chloe said. I smirked.

"Running away from home has its… drawbacks." I said. Chloe wiped her tears away.

"I suppose so." She said.

"What of Mother?" I asked.

"She just told me to run. I thought I'd try to find you." Chloe said.

"Without weapons?" I asked.

"I did not think I needed them." Chloe said.

"You will if you are traveling with us." I said.

"I-I haven't even…" Chloe said.

"It'll be okay. There are many capable hands to train you." I said. I looked at Siegfried. He walked over to us.

"Chloe. I am Siegfried, Helena's father. You will be safe here. But I will need to go to Athens and retrieve your mother." He said.

"You're bringing her here?" Chloe asked.

"If that is what's safest for her." Siegfried said. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said.

One of Siegfried's men gave him a steed as he said, "I will be back as soon as possible. Be safe. Both of you." He mounted the red stallion.

"_You _be safe, as well. I just got you back. I'm not losing you." I said.

Siegfried smiled as he galloped away. I felt my heart go heavy. I turned to Chloe.

"Come. We need to find someone." I said.

"Who?" Chloe asked.

"Someone who helped me get this far. Someone who tried to take my life." _Someone I have feelings for… very regrettably! _I thought.

_You should not have feelings for him, Helena! _Sophitia scolded.

I ignored Sophitia and lead my sister towards the covered wagons. I knew that somebody had to know where Raphael was. I needed to speak to him. I wanted to know why he attacked me.

_*)+(*_

**Yeah this has a touch of romance. Whether Helena wants to admit it or not, she has a soft spot for Raphael. And Siegfried is running to Cassandra's rescue! He really is a knight in shining armor. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Broken

**DarkStar56: Thanks for the advice. I just thought, you know, Helena's seventeen. She's got some hormones going on. Not only that, she is, what I'll dub, "the daughter of light," seeing as Cassandra has a shard of Soul Calibur in her body and Siegfried is the former wielder of the sword, making her drawn to the mysterious darkness in Raphael. She's not going to fall in love with him. I might introduce a new OC or use Xiba. Using Patroklos would be incest, so he's out of the question lol. Anyway, this chapter does still have the HelenaXRaph pairing going a little… it'll end quickly, rest assured.**

Chloe and I had found where the men had taken Raphael. I sighed as we entered the tent. I saw Raphael, tied to the post holding the tent up. He looked up to me. Chloe whimpered. I turned to my sister.

"Are you all right?" I asked. Chloe shook her head.

"He has the same energy as Father." Chloe whispered.

"Wait outside." I said, hugging Chloe briefly before she left us alone. I turned to Raphael.

"What the hell were you doing? Risking my life like that? I thought you were supposed to _help _me not _kill _me." I snarled.

"Helena, please. Hear me out." Raphael said.

"Fair enough. You have five minutes starting now." I said.

"I am influenced by the Evil Blade. I have my moments of ruthless bloodlust." Raphael said.

"Ruthless bloodlust? You lied to me." I said.

"I did nothing of the sort!" Raphael snapped.

"You _kissed _me. I thought you _cared _for me! You tried to _kill _me mere moments after I thought you…" I trailed off, turning away. I didn't want to continue. I almost admitted something I would have regretted later.

_Don't tell him you love him_. Sophitia advised.

"You thought I what?" Raphael asked, the same evil in his voice from when he tried to kill me was back. Sophitia was right, I couldn't admit the truth. I pursed my lips together.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I see now why my mother left you for my father." I said softly.

"And why is that?" Raphael asked.

"You love hard, but when worse comes to worse, you threaten the ones you claim to care for." I whispered. I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

"That is not true!" Raphael snapped.

"It is very true. What happened to _your _daughter, Raphael? Did you kill her like you tried killing me, only she was too inexperienced to defend herself?" I asked, turning to face him, rage burning in my eyes.

"I would never harm Amy! She was all I had!" Raphael snapped.

"How old was she when you lost her? When she possibly died?" I yelled. Raphael was taken aback.

"I did not kill Amy! She disappeared!" Raphael yelled.

"Out of thin air? That's hard to believe!" I shouted.

"I came back to my mansion and she was _gone_, you hear me Helena? _Gone_. Not dead!" Raphael roared.

"Fine, then what about my mother?! Did you claim to love her then you threatened her life?!" I screamed.

"I would never harm my angel!" Raphael shouted.

I laughed then and said, "She's not your angel, not anymore. She turned away from you for a reason. I don't blame her, either. You're charming, then you're evil and despicable!"

I saw ropes fall from Raphael's wrists. My heart constricted. Raphael slapped me to the side. I landed hard, laboring to get up.

_Helena! _Sophitia shouted.

_I can't do it. _I thought. I couldn't fight him off. I didn't want to hurt him.

_Yes you can! He is malfested! He is evil! Fight! _Sophitia ordered.

_No. _I thought.

Raphael hauled me to my feet. His lips met mine. I felt too much and too little; my body reacted in ways I never knew possible. Raphael pulled away and his mouth was by my ear.

"So enthusiastic for obliteration, Cassandra?" Raphael whispered.

I panted as I pushed him away. I slammed my body onto his and tied him back to the post with the little rope left from before.

"I should ask you the same thing." I snarled. He had called me by my mother's name. Again. He had become mad. Then I saw his aura. It was purely black. I gasped.

"Oh, Cassandra, now, you know me." Raphael laughed.

I knew what Viola meant by her cryptic message.

_If the Spirit Sword and the Evil Blade become one… you and the one who holds the Evil Blade dear shall live. _

"Oh dear Gods." I whimpered. Tears came to my eyes again. I knew who "the one who held the Evil Blade dear" was. It was Raphael. The blade had mutated him. He had become this way because of it. He held Soul Edge close to his heart.

_You see now? _Sophitia asked.

"Cassandra?" Raphael asked.

"It can't be." I said. I ran away from the tent. Chloe followed close behind me.

X~{-^-}~X

_(Cassandra's POV) _

Paris had fallen into a drunken slumber. I was covered in bruises and cuts. I dressed and left my home with the things needed for survival. I took Patroklos's sword and shield, leaving a note for the boy that I had taken it. I saddled a horse and prepared to leave my home again.

"Cassandra?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I turned around to see fair hair and eyes full of sorrow.

"Siegfried." I said.

"Are you leaving?" Siegfried asked.

"I am. Why are you here?" I asked.

"Helena found me. Chloe found Helena." Siegfried said.

I pursed my lips then said, "So they're safe?"

"They're just fine. Come on now. Let us leave." Siegfried smiled.

"She's not going anywhere." I heard Paris's slurred words from my position in my horse's stall. Siegfried snarled.

"She is. She is the mother of my daughter. Helena wishes to see her mother, alive." He said.

"The little whore deserves to die." Paris slurred.

"Helena is not a whore. Neither is Cassandra. They are two beautiful women who deserve better, as does Chloe. Aren't you supposed to be Chloe's father? A father _protects _his daughter. He doesn't beat her." Siegfried snarled. I saw Siegfried's broadsword.

_Don't do anything stupid. _I thought.

Paris stumbled towards Siegfried, and then collapsed for no reason. I was taken aback. Did Paris pass out or did he die?

Siegfried checked for signs of life. He sighed.

"He's dead. Come on; let's get out of here. Your daughters need you." He smiled. I lead my horse out of the stall and hugged Siegfried.

"You mean _our _daughters." I said with a smile.

Siegfried and I looked into each other's eyes and our lips met. Memories flooded my consciousness of him and I together.

When we parted, I looked into his eyes and sincerely told him, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Siegfried said.

_*)+(*_

**So Raphael's the one who holds Soul Edge dear… or is it Amy? Amy did disappear, so she could easily become Soul Edge's next wielder. Cass and Sieg are back together! Whoopee! And NO! Chloe is Paris's biological daughter; Cassandra was just… implying something for the future.**

**Just pointing out something really quick. Raph has stopped aging. Plus, in older times, older men were with younger women often. So just kinda some quick crap that needs to be pointed out.**

**Oh well. Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The Sword

**Okay… speedy Gonzales again. I decided two chapters for this time. Don't get too mad.**

(_Helena's POV_)

Chloe had followed me away from Raphael's tent. It couldn't be true. If Raphael held Soul Edge dear… would that make him the next wielder?

"Helena! Wait up! Slow down!" Chloe called. I skidded to a stop near a tree. I watched thunderclouds roll in.

_They were representing what I was feeling. _

"Helena!" Chloe said when she was beside me.

"You heard what happened?" I asked.

"Every word. Why'd you run away?" Chloe asked.

"I ran because… I shouldn't get you involved." I said.

"Too late. If it's about the swords, I know about them." Chloe said. I turned to face my sister.

"You know about the Soul Swords?" I asked. Chloe nodded.

"Father has the entity of Soul Edge." Chloe said. My mouth was agape.

"Chloe?" I asked.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Who told you of the Soul Swords?" I asked.

"Patroklos. He explained why Pyrrha looks the way she does." Chloe said.

I lowered my head. If I failed to make the Soul Swords one, not only would I die, Pyrrha would too.

"I wish I could keep you out of this." I said.

"Don't worry for me, Lena." Chloe said, using my pet name.

"I'm the older sister. I have every single right to." I said.

"Fair enough." Chloe said.

I saw a flash of lightning followed by the sound of thunder. The stench of burning flesh met my nostrils. Chloe looked at me.

"Lena?" She asked.

"Get out of here." I whispered.

"What? No!" Chloe said.

"Chloe, please. Get a sword for yourself and me." I said. I saw azure armor on the horizon, followed by a girl with purple eyes. I snarled.

"Now, Chloe!" I yelled. Chloe nodded and ran. I was willing to stand my ground until Chloe returned. I heard the maniacal laughter of the Azure Knight. My heart began to pound. I had tunnel vision as the rain began.

_Focus. They are malfested. You must destroy them. _Sophitia said.

_I will_. I thought. I felt my eyes turn bright blue. I saw a shimmering blue blade waiting for me. I walked to it and grasped it by the hilt. It was a gorgeous, slim blade. It turned into a sword and shield combo.

"Oh! Little Helena has her auntie's sword!" Tira said.

"It doesn't matter, wretched servant. Let her fight for her life." The Azure Knight cackled.

I gasped as a pure light surrounded me. My outfit changed into a white silk dress with a shorter skirt, my hair was bound back into a braid, a pink bow holding the braid in place, I had tall white boots and my arms were protected by two metal armbands.

_You are ready. Fight. _Sophitia said.

I nodded and lunged at the Azure Knight. Tira blocked my path.

"Don't you dare touch him!" She was gloomy, and dangerous.

"I can… and I will." I said with a smile.

_Stop! _Sophitia said.

I stopped in my tracks. Tira hit my upside the head. I fell back.

_What are you doing? FIGHT! _Sophitia said.

I snarled and stood up shakily.

_Don't listen to her! Stop! Do you want Pyrrha to die? _Sophitia asked.

I was thoroughly confused as the Azure Knight knocked me down again. I saw nothing but blurred images.

"Helena!" I heard a familiar female voice say. I knew that warm, inviting voice.

"Mother…" I said.

I felt blackness engulf me. I felt so cold.

(_Cassandra's POV_)

I saw as my daughter fell. I screamed. Siegfried ran, clashing blades with Nightmare. I ran after him, my nephew's blade meeting Tira's.

"You're such a horrible mother, Cassandra! Letting your daughter run away." Tira was jolly, but that was subject to change.

"I am a mother, but not a horrible one! Stay away from my daughter!" I yelled, making Tira fall back. I caused a shallow but painful cut along the side of her abdomen. She snarled.

"You won't get away with it!" She was gloomy now.

I prepared myself for a fight as Nightmare called Tira for a retreat. Siegfried and I stood in confusion, and then turned to our daughter. I held Helena in my arms and gently shook her.

"Lena, darling, you have to wake up." I said.

"Helena, it's all right to wake up." Siegfried said.

I looked up for a moment to see Chloe running towards us. She slid in the mud alongside Helena, but sat up quickly.

"What happened?" Chloe asked.

"She's been attacked." Siegfried said over the thunder. He gently took Helena from my arms and lifted her while I helped Chloe up.

"We have to find shelter. Quickly." I said over another thunderclap.

Siegfried nodded and led us to a row of tents. We entered one and he set Helena down gently on a sleeping bag. She mumbled. I felt her head.

"She has a fever." I said. Helena's cheeks began to flush. I ran a hand down Helena's cheek.

"What should we do?" Chloe asked.

"Wait it out. She's an Alexandra and a Schuafften. She'll fight this." I said, assuring my youngest. That's when I noticed the weapons in Helena's hands.

It was Soul Calibur.

(_Helena's POV, Dreaming_)

"_Helena, what were you doing?" Sophitia asked. I focused on my aunt, noticing a visor on her now, covering her green eyes. _

"_You told me not to fight!" I snapped. _

"_I did not!" Sophitia said. _

"_You did! You asked me if I really wanted Pyrrha to die!" I growled. Sophitia slapped me. _

_This wasn't Sophitia. According to my mother, Sophitia had always been gentle. She never even disciplined her children with violence. _

"_You aren't Sophitia. You can't be." I whispered. _

"_Of course I am!" The woman snapped. _

"_You aren't." A woman with the same voice said. I turned around to see a woman identical to the one in front of me. I saw her delicate green eyes and smiled. _

This_ was Sophitia. _

"_A-Aunt Sophitia?" I asked. The woman smiled. She nodded once, very delicately and gently. She held out her hand for me. _

"_Come, child of my sister." Sophitia said. _

"_You cannot take the wielder of Soul Calibur!" The imposter snapped. _

"_I can if I wish," Sophitia turned back to me, "come, now. You're safe." _

"_No!" The imposter snapped. I felt a blow to the back of my head. Sophitia brought me into her arms, shielding me. _

"_Isn't it enough you brainwash my son? Why must you put Cassandra through the same?" Sophitia asked. _

"_Sophitia, you naïve fool!" The imposter claimed. _

"_I am not naïve. I care for my family. You take my form, you program my son to destroy my daughter and now you are doing the same to my niece that you did to my son. Why must you?" Sophitia asked. One of her hands protected the back of my head like I was a newborn infant. _

"_Without me, Helena will die." The imposter snarled. I wiggled free of Sophitia's arms. I faced the imposter. _

"_If the swords become one, you will cease to exist, and I will live. So will Pyrrha, whom you wanted to destroy." I said. _

"_The swords will _never_ be one." The imposter said. _

"_There is a way," I paused, looking at Sophitia, "And I will go to the ends of the Earth to find out." Sophitia smiled. _

"_She is her mother's daughter, Elysium." Sophitia said gently. _

_Elysium disappeared. It was just Sophitia and I. Sophitia put a hand on my shoulder. _

"_You do look like your mother, and have your father's scar, but the look in your eyes is gentle. You are a strong woman, Helena. Do not let anyone harm you." She said. _

"_Sophitia, how did you die?" I asked. _

"_I sacrificed my life for Pyrrha's. She would have died otherwise. But I am with you, Helena. I can protect you from Elysium." Sophitia said. _

"_Like when I was fighting the Azure Knight." I said. _

"_I knew you weren't ready. Until you are, do not use Soul Calibur. Elysium may take over again." Sophitia said. I nodded, embracing my aunt. _

"_Cassandra has done a wonderful job, now all you have to do is wake up." Sophitia said. _

(_Cassandra's POV, Awake_)

Hours had passed. Helena still hadn't awakened. Siegfried, Chloe, and I all kept a constant vigilance for her to wake.

I just about fell asleep when I saw Helena's green irises. Helena shot up, dropping Soul Calibur, shaking and breathing hard. I put a hand on Helena's back. Siegfried and Chloe came in closer.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Mother. I think. I hope." Helena said.

I sighed in relief and held my daughter close. Helena sighed in content.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." I said.

"I think I can guess." Helena said, her head nuzzling my shoulder.

(_Random POV_)

A girl with red hair and red eyes focused on the shapes coming from the tent. She snarled.

Years had passed. She had become strong for the Sword. Her chance was soon.

She would have to kill Helena Alexandra when the battleground was found.

_*)+(*_

**Sophitia makes an appearance, saying she'll protect Helena from Elysium. Will she make good on her promise? Helena's focus is being drifted from Raphael to making the Soul Swords one. Nightmare saw Helena wielding Soul Calibur. What will happen there? Amy reappears, with intentions to kill Helena. Where will that lead the two girls?**

**So many questions all to be answered later…**


	9. Author's Notice

Hey, guys. I won't be on for a while. I had some things come up and... It's just better if I'm off the radar for a while. Trust me, I'm not even using facebook or twitter. Anyway, I hope you can forgive me!

I'll be back ASAP, trust me!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: New Faces and Familiar Foes**

**I know, I updated though! And to clear some stuff up, VIOLA AND AMY ARE NOT THE SAME PERSON HERE. Also, Paris's death will remain a mystery until part 2! So hold on! Here we go!  
**

(_Helena's POV, awake_)

I was safely in my mother's arms. Chloe was safe, as was my father. My heart twinged.

_How could I tell my mother I was the wielder of Soul Calibur? _

"Thank Hephaestus." Mother said softly. I pulled away.

"No. Don't thank Hephaestus." I said. Mother gasped.

"Your eye." She said.

"I've fought with the Azure Knight before." I said. Siegfried looked at me as well.

"It was before I was here. It was only a day ago, maybe. I don't know, Raphael…" Mother held up a hand for my silence.

"Raphael Sorel?" She asked.

"Yes." I said timidly. My mother snarled.

"Mother?" Chloe asked.

Mother stood up and paced. Siegfried grimaced. I felt bad mentioning Raphael, considering my parents' history with him.

"Has he said anything to you?" Mother asked.

"Almost the whole story. I see why you left him, Mother." I said.

Mother stopped pacing and asked, "Why?"

"Because he's dangerous. He almost killed me," _he's kissed me __twice_, "he decided facing off against the Azure Knight was smart, and his daughter is missing because of him." I said.

A pregnant silence hung in the air. I could hear the rain stop. I stood shakily, my white outfit without a speck of mud on it. I freed my hair from its braid, letting it fall freely on my shoulders. I walked outside and out of earshot from the tent. The night had just rolled in with the scent of rain in the air.

I heard a woman chuckle. I snarled, anticipating Tira. I saw a shorter woman emerge from the night with red hair in curls with red eyes. Her motif was similar to Viola's, with many roses on it.

"The true wielder has shown her face it seems." The woman said. Her accent was French, like Raphael's. She even spoke like him.

"Amy?" I asked.

The woman laughed and said, "Such a sharp one."

An instinct to fight surged through me. I was defenseless as I saw Amy draw a sword similar to Raphael's except it was blood red. I sighed uneasily.

How the hell would I help myself?

Amy came at me.

X~{-^-}~X

I had dodged Amy's attacks swiftly and gracefully. The woman was now tired.

"How can you dodge every attack I throw?" Amy asked.

"Your father. His style is similar to yours." I said. Amy became enraged and attacked me again, this time my shoulder was cut. I yowled in pain.

"Duck!" I heard a male voice say. I did as I was told and saw a young man about my age with black hair and stunning golden eyes attack Amy with a katana. Amy retreated.

"I will be back when the battleground is created!" Amy shouted.

I stayed kneeling on the ground until the young man walked over to me and helped me up. At his touch, I felt no pain.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thank you for helping me." I said.

"It's nothing. Seems our families have a slight history." He said.

"History?" I asked.

"My mother trained your brother, Patroklos." He said.

"My brother? No, I'm not Patroklos's sister. I'm his cousin, the daughter of his Aunt Cassandra." I corrected with a smile.

"Oh! So you're Helena." He said.

"Yes! And may I ask who you are?" I asked with a shy smile.

"My name is Kenarashi. I am the son of Setsuka." Kenarashi said with a smile of his own.

"I remember Patroklos speaking of Setsuka now. You're her son?" I asked.

"Adoptive." Kenarashi nodded.

"Oh." I said.

"It's no big deal. Setsuka raised me well." Kenarashi said. I smiled and Kenarashi smiled back. The full moon rose and Kenarashi's eyes were an even brighter gold than before.

_He was handsome, even more so than Raphael. _

"So… why didn't you have weapons?" Kenarashi asked.

"Oh, um… they're…" I had no clue where Digamma and Nemea had gone. I had lost them when Raphael had kidnapped me.

I sighed and said, "Missing."

"Hm. Sword and shield combo?" Kenarashi asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Shield is pink and sword has a pinkish hilt?" Kenarashi asked.

"You have them?" I asked. Kenarashi lifted a leather satchel. My leather satchel for Digamma and Nemea.

"I found it on a trail." Kenarashi handed me the satchel and I grasped my mother's sword and shield.

"Thank you so much." I said.

"I figured they had a wielder somewhere." Kenarashi smiled.

I was at a loss for words. With Raphael, I always had words for him, but Kenarashi's kindness left me grasping. I smiled.

"Would you like to like to come back to camp with me? I know I'm capable to defend myself, but I would like an escort." I said.

"It would be my honor, Helena Alexandra." Kenarashi said.

(_Amy's POV_)

I wasn't leaving without my father. I had sensed his aura and had come back for him.

As I stuck to the shadows, I found the source of his aura and entered the tent. He was tied to a post, sleeping. Odd, he usually couldn't sleep. He had no want to. I gently shook him awake.

"Father. Wake up." I said in our native French.

I then saw crimson eyes staring into mine. He gasped.

"Amy! You're alive!" Father said.

"Of course. Now, let us untie you and we'll get out of here." I said, untying my father's ropes. He stood, rubbing his wrists. Then he embraced me.

"I thought I lost you." He said. I leaned into the embrace.

"I know. I had to become stronger." I said.

Father backed from me. I heard a woman's chuckle. I turned to see Helena's mother, Cassandra.

"So you are alive. And you have become malfested, both of you." Cassandra said in French, her Greek accent still heavy.

"Malfested? No, dear angel, we have evolved!" Father said.

"Oh? Evolved? Then why did your kind try to kill my nephew?" Cassandra asked.

"Kill? No. Patroklos did not understand then. Your own niece is evolved like us." I said.

Cassandra laughed and said, "My daughter will heal that 'evolution,' haven't you heard?"

"Dear Cassandra, you have no idea what life is like until you are immortal." Father said. We stepped towards Cassandra, who revealed a sword and shield.

"Come near me and I will kill you. Raphael, if you threaten my daughter's life again, you will die." Cassandra said darkly. I laughed with my father.

"Or she will." I said.

"Helena is stronger than you will ever know. Now I will let you leave this place. I want you away from my children." Cassandra said, walking away. I went after her, but Father held me back.

"Let her go. We will have the world soon enough." He said.

I smiled and said, "Soon enough."

(_Cassandra's POV_)

I had to do that.

I had to see Raphael again. It just solidified in my mind that he was evil. Siegfried had told me that Raphael had tried to kill Helena.

And all for me.

Raphael used to call me his angel. I was still his angel. I had felt a need to save him.

Then Siegfried had reappeared. I had released him from his crystalline prison with the breaking of Soul Calibur.

And therefore, had birthed the next wielder mere days after. I had been unknowingly pregnant with Helena. I could've harmed her greatly.

It was pure luck that kept her alive after birth.

When Siegfried left, I wanted to abandon Helena with family. The only person that would've understood, my sister, was dead. My mother and father would have her sent to an orphanage. My brother Lucius's wife had just had a baby of her own. Rothion was in too much pain to take Helena.

So I kept my baby and married Paris. At first, Paris was a good father figure to Helena. Then Chloe was born. Paris said in public he would claim to be Helena's father, and to the family, but in private, he would often take his frustrations off on me. Then later, Chloe. His own child.

It made me so angry. After Paris would beat Chloe, I would send her to Rothion and Patroklos for a few weeks for protection. Paris would often say he would start beating Helena, and that was when I would send her to Rothion's as well.

Paris would eventually calm down and the girls could come home. Paris wouldn't drink for weeks then he would.

The cycle would continue until Chloe at last started running from Paris. She would hide in her bedroom for hours. Helena and Paris would verbally argue, and the fights finally escalated to physical ones where Helena would win because she wasn't inebriated.

"Mother?" Helena asked. I was startled out of my reverie to see Helena alongside a young man with black hair and golden eyes.

"Yes? Is everything all…" I saw the blood on Helena's shoulder, "what happened?"

"I was attacked." Helena said.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Kenarashi here helped out." Helena smiled.

"Oh? I guess I owe you a thank you, Kenarashi." I said.

"It is my honor, Cassandra. Patroklos spoke highly of you." Kenarashi said.

"You know my nephew?" I asked.

"Well, my mother did train him." Kenarashi said.

"Setsuka is your mother? Well, explains much. It's nice to meet you, Kenarashi. Thank you for helping my daughter." I said.

Kenarashi smiled, as did Helena.

_*)+(*_

**So, introduced a new OC. And he's Setsuka's adoptive son. So he has a base in the SC storyline. And Kenarashi roughly translates to "Heaven's Storm" in Japanese. Roughly because "ken" means "heaven or blade" and "arashi" means "storm, gale."**

**Anyway, Amy vs. Helena. What a fight, it's basically Siegfried vs. Raphael all over again, only this time it's literally a fight for survival of both girls.**

**Cassandra tells Raphael how she feels, and that if he tries to kill Helena again, he'll die. Cassandra's showing shades of Sophitia, isn't she?**

**Anyway, review and tell me how I'm doing!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: A Stroke of Luck

(_Helena's POV_)

I had waked before anyone else. I took Winter for a ride through the nearby forests, Digamma and Nemea strapped to my back.

I had changed out of my white dress and into a simple pink tailor's coat with a purple scarf, long light blue boots, and light pink gloves. I had pulled my hair back with a bluish black bow. (Think Cassandra's SCIV IP outfit, just switched colors)

The early morning air nipped at my bare skin, but anticipation was keeping me warm.

Amy was asking for a fight. She was Soul Edge's new wielder. I was Soul Calibur's. We were meant to bring balance like Patroklos and Pyrrha failed to do.

I knew they had failed when my eyes had lain upon the Azure Knight. My suspicions were confirmed when Viola spoke to me.

I kept my eyes focused forward. I had started my journey to find my father and save my family from Paris… but now, I had a destiny to fulfill. To protect my family.

"Are you being troubled, Helena?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I dismounted Winter.

"Who's out there?" I asked. I saw Sophitia emerge from the wood, a pure light surrounding her.

"I thought you'd appreciate seeing me. You're troubled." Sophitia said.

"This is so much. If I fail, not only do I die, Pyrrha will as well." I said.

"It'll be all right, Helena. You will succeed." Sophitia said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I know you are like your mother, your father, and me. You won't give up." Sophitia said.

I sighed and said, "I feel like it sometimes."

"Do not worry. Put your faith in yourself. The gods will turn you towards a path of destruction shall you not." Sophitia said.

I chuckled and said, "Mother always said you had a devout faith in Hephaestus. What makes you change your mind now?"

"Hephaestus almost killed my daughter." Sophitia said.

"Makes sense. How do the swords become one?" I asked.

"You must learn that on your own." Sophitia said.

"All right. Must I take the journey alone?" I asked.

"You should bring one person with you that isn't blood related to you." Sophitia said.

"So I cannot bring my mother, father, or sister?" I asked.

"That is forbidden." Sophitia said.

"Then why can Amy bring her father?" I asked.

"Adoptive father. No blood ties." Sophitia said.

I sighed. That left one choice. Kenarashi.

"When shall we leave?" I asked.

"As soon as he has a mount, leave for beyond the northern mountains. The shrine will lead you to true balance." Sophitia disappeared.

I yelled out in frustration. When you're the wielder, riddles seem to be everywhere!

"Helena?" I heard Kenarashi ask. I turned around to see Kenarashi on a light gray mare. He dismounted.

"We need to leave." I said.

"Why?" Kenarashi asked.

"You've heard of Soul Calibur?" I asked.

"Yes, my mother once wielded the blade and said it was like the deity wanted to take over her." Kenarashi said.

I explained the whole situation of my being the wielder to Kenarashi. His golden eyes widened in surprise.

"That's one hell of a story. It's true?" Kenarashi asked.

"Very. I have the blade. We must leave as soon as I have it." _And a little money, a change of clothing or two and a damn saddle for Winter._

"Then I will follow you, Helena. I will protect you." Kenarashi said. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

X~{-^-}~X

Kenarashi and I got what we needed quickly and quietly. I hoped I wouldn't catch either my mother's or father's attention. If I caught Chloe's, she would keep my secret safe. She did when I ran away the first time.

"Helena? What're you doing?" Mother asked.

I cursed under my breath and said, "Uh, saddling Winter in case I have to run quickly."

"Oh? What makes you think you'll have to?" Mother asked.

"I am the wielder of Soul Calibur." I said.

Mother nodded. She didn't believe me. Not one bit. She eventually left me and I sighed. Kenarashi and his mount came up.

"You ready?" Kenarashi asked.

"Yes, let's go. Quickly." I said.

(_Amy's POV_)

I had dreamt that Helena had left her family at her aunt's request.

My father and I were already leaving a trail for Helena to follow. If she were her father's daughter, she would follow it.

Suddenly, my bloodlust came over me. I smiled.

"Tira. Where are you?" I asked.

Tira appeared in front of me.

"The Azure Knight has weakened, Amy. It is almost time. You are the new wielder, and you must destroy Nightmare once Soul Edge is with you." Tira said. She was gloomy.

"I shall. You have my word." I said. Tira grinned. She became jolly.

"And little Helena must die as well! Our kind shall take over the world!" She said.

"Well, our _kinds_. I need blood to live, and you need deaths to live." I corrected.

"Fair enough! Now, how do we keep Helena on our trail?" Tira said.

"Take something dear to her. A family member." I said. Tira laughed.

"Like her sister?" She asked.

"She has heard the voice of her aunt as of late. I say we release the wench from her crystalline prison." I said.

"Finally! I bet the Alexandras will be surprised at her living!" Tira said.

"I count on it. And Helena will become vulnerable." I laughed.

(_Sophitia's POV_)

I watched in my spirit form as Helena and her escort left. I stayed near the camp, hoping to catch glance of my sister.

I suddenly felt a pull back to my prison. My spirit slammed back into my body as I felt myself land hard on the ground. I looked into red eyes and snarled.

"You!" I said. The woman laughed.

"You are speaking! Sooner than I expected, bitch." She slapped me.

"H-How dare you?!" I demanded.

"Aww, poor Sophitia. Now she's free, yet she's still trapped!" She said.

"Amy, you have no right to do this!" I snapped.

"Really? I don't? Seems I freed you, I have authority _over _you!" Amy said.

I stood up, amazingly not shaking. I had no clue my body would live shall it be freed. I had removed the final shard of Soul Edge from my body to save Pyrrha, and it made me bleed. Seemed that the Spirit Sword had taken pity on me and crystallized my body, saving my life.

"You do not. I have authority over me. Now I wish to go see my children after seventeen years." I said.

"That will be delayed." A man walked right up behind Amy.

"Raphael." I snarled.

"I remember you warning your sister about me. Seems she heeded that warning." Raphael said.

"Seems she did. She's chosen her _true love_." I growled.

Raphael tried to come after me, but Amy held him back.

"Let her speak. She is an Alexandra, after all." Amy said.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"Helena has grown close with you, has she not? You have become her guardian." Amy said.

"If I have?" I asked.

"We need you. Helena will want to save you, considering you're alive." Amy said.

I lowered my head. Would I lead to Helena's downfall? I could not allow that.

"Don't even try to run. You will become one of us easily." Raphael said.

Had he read my thoughts? "I will not. Not yet, at least." I said.

"All right. Time to tell Helena." Amy smirked.

(_Helena's POV_)

Kenarashi and I had escaped quietly. We had no battalion behind us, so we assumed no one knew where we were. Suddenly the horses spooked.

"Easy, Winter. What is it?" I asked.

Winter reared at a ball of darkness. I felt uneasy, and grabbed Digamma and Nemea. As I dismounted Winter, Kenarashi held the horses steady. I approached the ball of darkness as I saw three faces emerge: Amy's, Raphael's, and Sophitia's.

"Dear Helena." Raphael sang.

"Why do you have Sophitia's spirit?" I asked.

"Spirit? No, not that. It's her. Flesh and blood." Amy said.

I felt my stomach drop. Sophitia had been alive all this time?

"How?" I asked.

"Soul Calibur created a crystalline prison for me. Helena…" Sophitia said. Amy cuffed her.

"Shut up, you whore." Amy said.

"Leave her alone!" I snapped.

"Why should I? She is my captive!" Amy said.

"Please… let her go. She isn't part of this…" I said.

"She is very much a part of this. You want her? Come get her. Meet us in Japan." Amy said.

The ball of darkness exploded. I fell onto my back, coughing. Kenarashi came to my side.

"What do we do?" He asked.

"We're going to Japan…" I growled.

_*)+(*_

**And that is the END OF PART ONE of Helena's story. Part two will be started ASAP, but I have other stories to work on for a little bit first. Just keep a weather eye on my profile to see when the next story's up. Review!**


End file.
